


I love you do you still love me?

by ybjungleboyqueen151328



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ybjungleboyqueen151328/pseuds/ybjungleboyqueen151328
Summary: Jack and Noah fall in love n know they want nothing more than to be together. what happens when they lose contact with each other. when Jack's dad gets Noah's number he learns his parents don't want them to be together. after their last convo Jack wondered where they stand.  will Noah ever get a chance to talk to Jack again? when they see each other after years will things be the same or will they feel the same way?
Relationships: Jungle boy/Marko Stunt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. character list

character list

Luke Perry  
Jack Perry

Marko stunt(Noah)  
Bayley/Logan  
their parents

Austin Troy (Luchasaurus) Jack's online friend

Darby Allin


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when Noah's parents find out that him and Jack are more the just friends. when Noah is told he can't see or talk to jack again what will he do. will their find out Logan is helping them talk to each other

chapter songs  
what could've been by gone west  
Noah was missing Jack so he pulled up their old fb conversations in the middle of reading it he got up. His mom came into his room she saw it with shared pics some were dirty she was shocked that he would. When it was just Noah and his parents they decided to talk to him.  
"Noah can come in here we need to talk to you."  
"Sure. What about?"  
"Are you and that Jack Perry kid more than just friends."  
"Why do you ask?"  
"When I was putting away your clothes I saw your conversation with him. I can't believe you would send him dirty pics. You're also gay you know that wrong in the eyes of God."  
"I'm not gay mama I just love him. I love Jack Perry it's not wrong."  
"You were taught that being gay is wrong it says in the bible. I'm not gonna let my son be gay. As of right now, you are forbidden for talking and being with that kid."  
"Don't be like that mama. If you love me then you should have no problem with it." His parents didn't say a word Noah still tried to talk to them. He ran upstairs started to cry I bet Jack's dad doesn't care about this and could tell them they're wrong Noah thought to himself. Noah opened up the picture album on his computer looking at pics of them together and pics Jack sent him. He played the videos of them over and over again I need you so badly right Jack where are you Noah thought to himself. A day later Noah was told he had to delete his fb before he did Noah printed the whole conversation between him and Jack.

A week later Jack got back on fb the first thing he did was find Noah but nothing he tried his full name and his first name and the middle name still nothing. Where's Noah what happened to him Jack thought to himself. His heart broke his felt like crying did I lost him Jack thought to himself. Noah wanted to talk to his parents again maybe after a week things might have changed.  
"Mama, can we talk about this Jack and I dating?"  
"We said you can't see each other that won't change."  
"Can't you help me find him so I can tell him. At least I own him that I can't not say a word and just disappear."  
"He'll figure it out. Noah just drops it things will get better." He just walked away he couldn't believe what his mom just said.

For two days Jack didn't feel like getting out of bed he was too depressed Luke knew he had to do something. Luke asked a good friend if he could find Noah's contact information he gave his friend all the information he had. A week later Luke got the number to Noah's house he called it when Jack was at school.  
"Is this Noah's mom?"  
"Yes. You must be Jack's dad. What do you want?"  
"I was wondering if my son could talk to Noah."  
"No, you can't. Sorry, Mr. Perry but we want him to stay away from Noah."  
"Why?"  
"We don't support this gay relationship. This all I have to say to you."  
"Look can't they at least have one last conversation. My son is depressed over this."  
"Fine Mr. Perry but all they can is hi and then it's over for good."  
"Ok." When Jack got home school Luke told him the good news he smiled for the first time in a while. After dinner, Luke called back the number handing Jack the phone.  
"Hi, Noah."  
"Hi, Jack. I love you." Before Jack could say I love you back the phone was disconnected.  
After Noah said I love you Jack they grabbed the phone out of his hand hung it up.  
"Why did you hang up on him?"  
"You can't talk to him anymore this whole you're dating thing is over." Noah ran upstairs he grabbed his cell and tried to call back up the number was blocked he started to cry. Back in CA Jack was even more upset he just sat there and cried Luke didn't know what to say. Why did we get disconnected does Noah still care? Jack thought to himself. When his parents went to sleep Noah stuck downstairs to write down Jack's number so he had it. They both cried each other to sleep thinking about what they had. The next morning Bayley went into Noah's room he wanted to know what happened last night.  
"I heard you crying during the night. What happened?"  
"Thank you for caring. You wouldn't understand?"  
"Can I help?"  
"Yes, I need you to call a number for me?"  
"Sure."  
"I'm gonna write down a number. I need to call this number and ask for Jack tell him you're my brother just say it wasn't Noah's fault my parents won't let us talk. I just wanted to know and remember Noah will always love you."  
"Will do."  
"Just don't let mom and dad know you're doing this."  
"No one will know." On his way to school, Bayley called the number Luke picked up.  
"Is Jack there?"  
"He's sleeping. May I ask who is calling?"  
"Bayley Noah's brother. He wanted him to Noah didn't hang up on him our parents did. Tell him no matter what Noah will always love him."  
"I will and I know Jack feels the way too. Can he call the number back?"  
"I don't know we don't want our parents to find out. I'll ask Noah and call you back.  
"I understand." A couple of hours later Jack woke up when he came down Luke told him about the phone call.  
"Jack Noah's brother called you he wanted you to know their parents hung up the phone he couldn't do anything about it. He also said Noah will always love you no matter what."  
"I knew it wasn't him and glad he still loves me." It was the time in awhile Luke saw him smile which made him happy.  
A week later  
Jack had been waiting for Bayley to call back nothing he wondered what was going on so he went to his dad.  
"We need to talk."  
"Sure."  
"Dad how come Noah can't talk to me anymore? Did I do or say something wrong?"  
"No, you didn't. Noah didn't want any of this to happen either. Noah's parents found that you two were dating they didn't want that so they made him stop talking to you."  
"Can't you do something dad?"  
"I can't it's their son and they do want they want. They didn't even want to you two talk I had to get them to let you." Jack looked sad he went upstairs Luke hated to see his son so sad and he couldn't do anything to help him.  
One night Noah lay awake thinking about Jack trying to not cry. He had a friend find out his address so he send him a letter  
Dear Jack  
I don't know what you know about what happened. I had nothing to do with it my parents don't want us to be together. I love you so much and that won't ever change. I miss you so much. Haven't stopped thinking about you and you have no idea how badly I wanna see you and talk to you. You know you can't write me back or my parents will be mad and I'll get in trouble. I just wanted you know I haven't forgotten about you and stopped loving you. I want to be with you Jack Perry and no one else  
Love Noah  
Noah took some pics both clean and dirty putting them in the letter so he could see him. On his way to school, he mailed the letter so his parents wouldn't find out that he was getting in contact with him.  
2 days later Jack got the letter he smiled when he saw it was from Noah. He loved seeing the pics they made his heart skip beats and the dirty one made him hot. Jack went looking that number his brother used to call him he found it calling it but got the answering machine he left a message.  
First I want to say sorry for calling this number hope you don't get in trouble. I loved the letter and pics. I will always love you too Noah please call back I just wanna hear your voice. A couple of hours later Bayley told Noah he got a message from Jack he smiled Noah took his phone going outside he called Jack.  
"Jack its Noah sorry I couldn't call you. I can't be on the phone long. I love you, Jack."  
"I love you too Noah. I'm glad you called. I won't keep you long." They blow each other kisses on the phone but hanging up luckily his parents' didn't notice he give Bayley back is the phone.  
"Thank you, Bayley."  
"Anytime."


	3. chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Noah meet on fb the connection is instant and fall in love. when is time to meet will Noah's parents let him to CA to see Jack for most of the summer. when they meet they fall in love more n know this meant to be. what will they do when Jack n Noah lose contact with each other will they ever find each other again

2011  
Jack was on Facebook when he found Noah he fell in love he played one of his videos and loved his sexy accent.  
Hi Noah my name is Jack I was wondering if we could be friends. We have a lot in common. Jack then sent him a friend request soon after Noah accepted it.  
Hi, Jack, I'm glad you send a friend request I was gonna sent you one too. I don't know if I should say this but I think you're cute  
I thought the same about you and you have a sexy accent. Call me at 760-555-1212  
That night Noah called Jack for the first time he couldn't wait to hear Jack's voice. The moment Noah heard Jack's voice his heart was skipping beats and racing.  
"Hi, Jack its Noah. It's nice to hear your voice for the first time."  
"Hi, Noah glad you called." The two stayed on the phone until Noah had to go to bed.  
"Sorry, Jack I have to go. I have to go to bed. Gn Jack."  
"It's ok I understand. We'll talk more when we get home from school. Gn Noah." Thinking he was asleep Noah took a pic sending to Jack saying something you can dream about. Jack took a pic too sending it to Noah saying the same thing. They both texted gn and kissy faces Jack and Noah had fallen in love with each other.  
2 weeks later  
They had been talking none stop getting to each other and knew what they both wanted. When Jack called Noah he was ready to take it to the next level.  
"Hey, Noah I was wondering if I could ask you something?"  
"Anything."  
"I know it's been only a couple of weeks but I feel like I've known you forever. Noah will you be my boyfriend?"  
"Of course. I have been waiting to tell you that too. I feel the same too Jack. We're so perfect for each other and the moment we first started to talk I knew I was in love you with you."  
"I felt the same way too." After Jack hung up the phone he went to his dad he wanted to share his big news.  
"Dad you know my friend Noah?"  
"Yeah."  
"He's now my boyfriend I asked him out and he said yes."  
"I'm so happy for you. I saw the way you acted when you talked to him."  
"Thank you." Jack went on his Facebook he said he was in a relationship with Noah all his friends were like congratulations. Later that night they had their first video chat they did till it time for bed even then Noah stayed on it ended it when Jack said gn he didn't care it was after midnight. When Jack got home from school he went to his room and called Noah.   
"Hi, Noah I missed you."  
"I missed you too. I can't wait until we can meet."  
"I have to talk to my dad but this summer we can. You coming to ca and us spending the summer together."  
"That would be great."  
"I love you, Noah."  
"Love you too Jack." They both loved hearing each other say I love you it felt so right. After he got off the phone Jack went to talk to his dad about meeting Noah and them spending the summer together Luke said yes he couldn't wait to tell Noah when they talked again. Later that night Jack video chatted Noah he could wait to tell the good news.  
"Hi, Noah I got good news."  
"What is it?"  
"My dad said over the summer you can come to ca and stay with me."  
"That's amazing. Now I got to ask my parents if they'll let."  
"Don't worry it'll go well. In a couple more months we'll finally get might." They talked till Noah's parents made him get off his laptop and go to bed. They both blew each other kisses saying I love you and gn.  
"Jack when my parents go to sleep I'll ring you back up. I have to make them think I went to bed."  
"Can't wait." The next before school Noah talked to his parents about going to see Jack and staying with him for the summer. They said yes but would have to talk to Jack's dad about it. He sent Jack a text saying they yes about us seeing each other this summer but your dad has to call my parents and I love you so much, Jack. Jack texted back he'll call them when I get home from school I love you too Noah. Noah wrote back tell your dad to tell my parents that we're just friends if my parents knew I wouldn't be able to come to CA.  
When Jack got home his dad called Noah's parents to talk about them meeting he was listening the whole time. Noah was scared his parents wouldn't be down with it and say no. After it was all over both of their parents sat them down to discuss the plan. They would spend the month of July together the moment they heard the plans they on video chat to talk about it. They both glad their parents were cool with it and Noah's parents thought they were meeting as friends.  
June 16  
Jack was woken up by his video chat noise from his phone he picked it up.  
"Hi."  
"Happy birthday I love you."  
"Thanks, Noah love you too."  
"Did I wake you?"  
"Yes but I love that it was you. So you're going to school?"  
"Yeah, but I wanted to wish you a happy birthday first. When we see each other this summer we have to celebrate your birthday."  
"I'd love you that. I love you Noah so much. I love this but can we do this later."  
"Of course. I love you so much too Jack." They blew each other kisses before Noah ended the chat then Jack went back to sleep. When Jack went on fb he saw a message from Noah with pics one he was holding a sign that said happy birthday Jack I love you he smiled. Jack got his dad to take a pic of him holding a sign saying thank you I love you too Noah. When school was over they video chatted some more.  
"Jack I was wondering if we could do some dirty things on the chat. I won't make you do anything you're not comfortable with."  
"What do you mean?"  
"We get naked."  
"Like that idea." The two of them got naked from the waist down they were nervous. When Noah saw Jack naked he felt his body get hot Jack too.  
"Love this it's so hot." Bayley came in he noticed Noah on chat he wanted to know what he was watching and saw Jack naked.  
"Why are you watching some guy naked?"  
"None of your business. Get out Bayley please don't tell mom and dad what you saw. I'm chatting with my boyfriend."  
"I won't."  
They had both finished school it was getting closer to the day when they would finally meet. The night of June 30th Noah couldn't sleep he knew after tonight he would see Jack. Around 6 am they drove the airport Noah hugged his parents.  
"Remember when you get there call us to know you got there safe."  
"Will do." When he got on the plane he was thinking about Jack I can't believe when this plane lands I'll finally see Jack Noah thought to himself. A couple of hours later he landed in CA he looked around seeing Jack with his dad. He ran into Jack's arms they just hugged each other then went in for a long kiss.  
"I can't believe I'm finally here with you. I've waited for this day for soon long."  
"I'm so glad you're here too." Jack got his dad to take pics of the two of them together.  
"I love you, Noah."  
"I love you too Jack." It sounded so sweet hearing them say I love you in person they kissed some more Luke decided to get the car leaving them to have time alone. The whole ride to Jack's house they were in the back holding hands Luke loved seeing how happy he was. Later that night they were lying in bed watching movies when they started to make out it felt so good. When the movie was over they went to sleep with their arms around each other holding hands.  
"Dad Noah and I are going to the beach its gonna be our first date."  
"Go have fun but you have to be home by 12."  
"We will." Around 8 the guys went walking down the boardwalk. First, they stopped to get something to eat before going to the beach. They went under the boardwalk walking holding hands Jack pulled his phone he took some pics before putting on some music. Noah started to sing along which made Jack smile he started to record him. They went on the beach sat under the moonlight in each other's arms they lost track time Jack didn't even hear his phone go off. After awhile Jack looked at his phone saw what time it was they went back Luke was waiting for them.  
"Jack do you know what time it is? I tried calling you and you didn't pick up."  
"I'm sorry I lost track of time I didn't hear my phone go off."   
"You're not in trouble just don't let happen again."  
"It won't." When they went back to his room Jack looked at his phone and saw the missed calls and texts he felt bad. Jack and Noah were up late night Jack's dad was asleep.  
"Jack was thinking we should both get tattoos to show how much we love each other."  
"I love that idea."  
"Glad you do. Let's go out now and get them. Don't worry we'll get them small so people won't see them."  
"We have to be quiet so we don't wake my dad." They snuck out of the house walking to a tattoo place that someone Jack knew owned.  
"We want tattoos."  
"What do you want?"  
"I want JP on my finger small."  
"I want NN on my finger small." He told them to sit down he did Noah first then Jack Noah asked him to pierce his lip Jack paid for everything. The next day Luke noticed Jack's finger with the ink on it bothered him.  
"Jack, did you get a tattoo?"  
"I drew it on me."  
"Are you sure? Jack, you're only 14 too young for one." He didn't answer him back but Luke trusted him when he saw Noah his finger looked like Jack's. They went to Jack's room for the first they kissed with Noah's new lip ring it felt good. Jack liked the way it felt against his lip and the way it tasted. They put their left hands on Jack's bed taking a pic showing off the tattoos.   
"Our tattoos look so good together. I know we're gonna be together forever."   
"Jack promise me we'll always be together."  
"Promise. I can't imagine what would happen if I ever lost you."  
"I love you, Noah."  
"I love you too Jack."  
A day later Jack and Noah realized later that night Noah would have to go home. Jack wanted to do something special for Noah to have one special night just the two of them before having to be apart so he went to his dad.  
"Dad I need your help."  
"With what?"  
"I wanna plan a special date for us a night he'll never forget."  
"Let me make some calls to set somethings up." Later that night Luke told Jack and Noah to get dressed up and be ready at 7:30. When it was time they got in the car he drove them to a restaurant.  
"You guys eat and see a movie I'll pick you up at 12. I already paid for everything have fun."   
"Thank you, dad." During dinner, they talked holding hands just lost in each other's eyes.  
"I hate that after this you're going home. I'll miss you so much. You know no what happened I'll never stop loving you."  
"I feel the same way too. I wish I didn't have to go home and we could stay here forever. I love you, Jack."  
"I love you more Noah." After eating they went to see the movie they did more kissing then watching it. When Luke came back to pick them Jack noticed all of Noah's stuff was picked this was it. They two sat in the backseat in each other's arms soon falling asleep when they woke up they were at the airport. Before going in Luke took pics of them together with their phone and a video of them saying I love you.  
"Jack it's time we have to this."  
"Can't he stay here please."  
"Jack you know he can't. You guys will be fine only you'll be in a long distance relationship but you guys will make it." They walked to the Jackson gate it was an hour before the flight the two sat down holding hands they kissed for a while before talking.   
"Wish I didn't have to leave here."  
"Don't worry we'll see each other again maybe next time I'll come to you."  
"I'd love that Jack."  
"The moment you got home call me?"  
"I will. I love you so much, Jack."  
"I love you so much too Noah." Noah kissed Jack they kissed holding each other at the gate till they heard final boarding call. Jack stood there watching Noah walk away Luke could see Jack was sad he said say a word the whole ride home. Jack went to his room just waiting for Noah's call he went through the pics of them as he waited smiling. Jack fell asleep with his phone in his hand 2 hours later he was woken up to his phone coming off.  
"Hi, Jack. Did I wake you?"  
"Yes, but love waking up to the sound of your voice."  
"Just got home before I went to bed I called you. I can't talk long because it's late and I don't want to hear my parents telling me to go to bed. I love you, Jack."  
"I love you too Noah. Goodnight we'll talk when we get up." They blew kisses to each other before they both went to sleep.  
After they met Jack and Noah decided to save all their pictures and messages on a USB drive so they wouldn't lose anything. One day after school Noah was walking home listening to music when he fell hard. His phone fell and the smoothie he was drinking spilled on it. When he got home he rinsed it off putting it in rice but the next day his phone wouldn't turn on. Noah went on his laptop on Facebook so he could tell Jack what happened under their chat it said Facebook user, not Jack Perry. Noah didn't know what to think he wanted to cry and be sick at the same time why would Jack get off fb without telling me? What does this mean Noah thought to himself. Jack was on his phone using fb awhile ago he backed up everything on fb even saved their messages. His phone turned off in the middle of everything he tried to turn it back on nothing he told his dad Luke said he would get him a new one tomorrow. Jack went on his laptop he wanted to tell Noah about his phone but by this time he was locked out from fb. Jack tried to remember Noah's number but couldn't. Please don't let Noah think I stopped talking to on purpose. Hopefully tomorrow I can look up his number and things will be the same I know he'll understand Jack thought to himself. Before school, he went to look up Noah's number but couldn't remember what town in Mississi he lived but typed in his name but his there too many people in Mississi with his last name to go through that bummed him out.  
Noah faked sick he spent the day trying to find Jack's number he typed in Jack's dad's name in the search but nothing of course I can't find him his dad is too famous to be listed Noah thought to himself. He tried Jack's name in the search nothing he started to cry. He went on Facebook to see if Jack's dad had a personal Facebook account but only found fan pages.


	4. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Noah go to dangerous lengths to deal with their pain. what will happen when Jack is hurting and does really dangerous things? when Noah gets sick after going off drugs will their parents find out the truth or can they hide the truth. when Bayley and Jack finally met ill they become friends?

chapter songs

bring on the rain by Jodee Messina

full of grace Sarah McLachlan

wanted by hunter hayes

Jack dialed the number no one picked up he did it 3 more times be the day was over. During the next couple of days, he called no answer so he left a text

Bayley/Noah I tried calling you wouldn't pick up. Does Bayley know I called you? I know it's hard for you to contact me but at least tell me if you got my calls. Love you, Noah

Jack was trying to deal alone with all the pain from losing Noah but couldn't do it alone. He went on fb and searched groups that helped people deal with losing someone and heartache. He wrote in the group my name is Jack and I lost contact with my boyfriend then was told we couldn't talk or see each other. I'm trying to deal with alone but I can't. Can someone help me deal dm me? 5 minutes later a guy named Austin Troy sent him a message they started to talk he soon found someone who could help him and also be his friend. After a week he started to feel better like talking about it seemed to help.

Once again Jack dragged him to school pretending everything was ok but he was hurting so badly he was done crying. Before he could go inside someone stopped pulling him away.

"I've seen around you look so down I got something that will make things better." He pulled out a small thing of coke handing to Jack he took opening it Jack did a line he instantly felt better.

"I want 2 things." Jack took them hiding them in his bookbag knowing he had to hide it from his dad but it was worth it. A couple of days later he was using full time his dad picked up on the way he acting.

"Jack is everything ok?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You've been acting weird like your not yourself."

"Don't worry dad I'm ok." Before leaving for school he taped the bottle to under the bed so his dad wouldn't find. When Jack got there he went to the bathroom to do some making sure no one was there. Back in MS all Noah wanted to do was to feel better so someone he knew turned him on coke it made things away. One day when Noah was getting high in his room Bayley walked in.

"What you doing?"

"What do you think?"

"It looks like you're getting high."

"So what if I am. You can't tell anyone what I'm doing. Wanna see what's it's about." Bayley couldn't believe what he said and wanted to run downstairs to tell their parents.

A couple of months later Jack was on fb saying stuff that made people think and worry. Austin messaged him he was worried about his behavior.

Jack are you ok?

Yes

Are you sure? You've been acting weird

Yes

Jack, I think you're on drugs because of your actions

Everything is fine Austin drop it so I like to act weird.

Ok I'm just worried you're like a brother to me

Jack logged out without saying a word he just did a line right after he's phone went off it was Austin he hit ignore and wrote back I told you I was fine and I didn't want to talk about it. Look when I want to talk you'll be the first one I go to. Sorry I acted rude towards you.

After a couple of weeks, Luke noticed more weird behavior from Jack. One day before school Jack got a bad nosebleed he had to explain why he told his dad that he hit his nose bad. When they would eat Jack was never hungry he would say he wasn't hungry and when it was dinner time he said he ate before he got home. One day when Jack came home from school Luke was waiting for him he knew something was up

"Jack, are you using drugs because of the way you've been acting?"

"I'm fine dad so I've been acting differently. If something was up to me I'd tell you."

"You didn't answer the question." Jack didn't answer him he just went up to his room. The next day he saw him going through his room he'll never find it I hid it too well Jack thought to himself. Soon Luke gave up leaving his room but he still was convinced something was up with Jack.

One day when Noah was high Bayley came into his room they got to talking which lead to a fight over him being high. Noah threw Bayley up against the wall he hit him so hard blood poured down his nose.

"I can't believe you." Bayley ran off holding his nose then their mom saw Bayley's nose she wanted to know what happened he said he fell she had to take him to the emergency room luckily he didn't break it. The next morning Noah went into Bayley's room to talk to him he felt bad for last night.

"So sorry about last night."

"Don't talk to me. Your lucky mom thinks I fell. I should've told you what happened."

"Thank you for not telling."

"Whatever just go away."

Jack was sleeping he was dreaming about Noah he couldn't take it waking up. Jack reached for his drugs dumping everything on the bed doing it all. He started to feel weird Jack picked up his phone dialing Austin's number.

"Jack is everything ok?"

"I feel weird like I'm going to pass out." Austin had an idea what happened he was scared he knew Jack needed help now.

"How much did you do?"

"I have no idea just did all I had. I'm going to sleep if I don't answer call back this number." He sent him a number Austin didn't like the way he was talking.

"Jack stay with me. Don't talk like that everything is gonna be ok." Soon after the phone went dead Austin waited a minute before calling back but nothing so he called the other number.

"Is this Mr. Perry?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Austin. Look you have to get up right now and go into Jack's room I'm afraid he took something and is bad shape."

"Drugs?"

"Yes." Austin hung up Luke ran into Jack's room he saw him lying there out cold he tried to wake him but nothing so he called 911 10 minutes the ambulance came rushing him to the hospital. It had been 2 days since Jack was rushed to the hospital after a drug overdose. Luke wasn't sure what would happen he knew he had to call Noah's parents.

"Mr. Perry, why are you calling? We told you to stay away from us."

"Something really bad happened to Jack. I'm not sure what will happen to him. Noah needs to California to see Jack."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. We're not sure about this."

"Noah should see him before things get worse and he may not be able to. I'll pay for everything it'll be for 2 days."

"Fine." Later that night Noah was told what happened and that he gonna see Jack. He started to cry he went to pack. Bayley wanted to know why Noah was crying but knew it wasn't good. When Noah was alone did some drugs soon after the taxi came taking to the airport. The trip to California all Noah could do was think about Jack what happened? Is he dying or will die? Noah thought to himself trying not to cry. When he got the airport Luke was waiting for him they went straight to the hospital. When he saw Jack he almost didn't recognize him because he was hooked up to everything. Noah went in he pulled the chair up to him holding his hand we weren't supposed to meet again like this. Is this it? Noah thought to himself.

"Jack I need you to pull through you can't die. I love you Jack Perry I can't be without you." Noah started to sing wanted by hunter hayes to him even singing his name in the song. Luke couldn't believe how good he sounded he listening to him sing. Noah kept talking to him till he couldn't take it anymore and left crying Luke held him tight.

"Wow, you can sing."

"Thank you." After that Noah went to the bathroom to do drugs he was desperate to feel better he didn't know he still had powder on his nose. When he came back Luke noticed his nose it had powder on it

"Noah, did you do drugs?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me. Do you know why Jack is the hospital?"

"Ok I was and no."

"Jack had a drug overdose." When Noah heard that he looked like he was gonna sick running to a trash can he got sick. After he felt better Noah texted Bayley I need you to take all my drugs and flush them. He told Bayley all his hiding places once he got them Bayley flushed all the drugs.

"I'm done that was my last hit. It ain't worth anymore since the one I love with all my heart could die from this."

"I'm so proud of you Noah."

"Thank you. I knew everything will turn out well." A day later Noah had to go home he didn't want to leave Jack scared of what would happen.

"Are you gonna tell my parents that I was using?"

"No only under one condition."

"What is it?"

"When you get home you tell your parents you need to talk to someone. Wish Jack had said that to me maybe things would different."

"I will promise." Around 3 am Noah's phone went off it was Luke he was scared to answer afraid of what he would say.

"Hi."

"I wanted to tell you Jack woke up."

"Thank you. I knew he would pull through. I told my parents I needed to talk to someone next week I see them. Thank you for your help. Do you think when he's able can he talk to me."

"You're welcome. Sure I can make that happen but it has been a short conversation I don't want your parents to find out. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"What did Jack do make your parents break you guys up?"

"It's not Jack it's the fact that I'm with a guy and they say I'm sinning against God."

"Sorry about that. You know it doesn't matter to me as long as both of you are happy."

"I wish my parents saw it like it."

The next day Jack knew what had happened he saw his dad in the chair next to him.

"I'm so sorry dad I never meant for this happen. All I wanted was to numb my pain."

"Its ok Jack. I'm just happy to see you're awake. When you feel up to it you can have a short conversation with Noah."

"Thank you. I can do it now?" Jack called up Noah he told Jack how happy he was to know he awake and doing better. They both said how much they loved each other. Before Noah's parents could find out they ended the call. Hearing from Noah made this even better like things would get better. Jack called up Austin to let him how he was doing Austin was glad to hear his voice he had been scared he would never hear from him again. Luke told Jack he had rest for awhile he didn't want Jack to overdo it.

A week later Noah's phone went off when he saw the number he smiled.

"Jack I'm so glad to hear you're ok. You scared me I thought I could've lost you."

"I'm sorry I scared you. I just wanted all the pain to go away. I love you so much, Noah."

"It's ok I understand I'm glad to hear your voice. I love you so much too Jack. Look I don't know when we'll talk again after this. Remember no matter I'll always love you and you'll always be mine. One day we'll be together then no one will tear us apart."

"I feel the same way too. Can't wait until then everything will be better."

"I agree. Thank your dad for this. I hate to say this but I have to go I don't want my parents to find out we're talking. I love you, Jack."

"I love you too Noah. The two blew kisses over the phone just as he hung the phone up his mom came into the room. She asked Noah who he talking to he said a friend he believed him.

After a week of getting off of drugs, Noah started to feel suck trying to hide from his parents. One day Noah started to feel super sick so he called Bayley in his room.

"I feel really weird I might need to go to the hospital. I need you to tell mom and dad I went to a friend's house. If the doctor asks to talk to my parents give them his number."

"Of course." Right after he gave Bayley the number he started to have bad seizures. Their parents were sleeping Bayley helped him down the stairs he took the keys driving to the hospital. When they go there he ran saying he was sick do to drug withdrawals they rushed him in. After stabling him the doctor went to talk to Bayley.

"We managed to stop the seizures. He has to stay here for a couple of days. We need to talk to your parents." He gave them Luke's number when they called he played along. Jack overheard his dad talking about Noah it didn't sound good.

"What is wrong? Why are you talking about Noah?"

"Noah is the hospital and I was acting like I was this dad because he told him I was."

"Why he is in the hospital?"

"Something to do with drug withdrawal."

"I can see or talk to him?"

"When he's feeling better you can talk to him but you know you can't see him." Jack looked like he was gonna cry he pretended he was fine till he was alone when he broke down. Bayley went to Noah's room he was sleeping he went to him holding his hand.

"Noah I have to go I'll be back tomorrow. I love you so much." Bayley drove home it was 2 am he managed to come home without waking his parents. He noticed that Noah's phone was going off so he answered it.

"OMG Noah you're ok."

"Its Bayley. Jack?"

"Yes. What's wrong?"

"Noah got sick do to drug withdrawals he should be ok. I can't talk now. Tomorrow I'm gonna bring his phone to him so can talk to him."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Around 8 am he woke up he heard his parents talking about Noah wondering where he was their mom went to Bayley's room.

"Bayley, have you seen your brother?"

"He left last night to be with a friend. His friend was going through something bad he needed him."

"Wish he would have said something."

"He had no time. I don't feel well like I'm gonna be sick. I can't go to school." His mom believed him as their parents were getting ready. Their mom opened the car door wondering why it smelled bad so went to Bayley.

"Do you know what that smell is in the car?"

"Sorry, mom I car sick when I was with Noah." After they left Bayley got a friend to drive him to the hospital. He gave back Noah's phone told him to call Jack.

"Noah you need to call mom to tell about the friend. She believed in the story. You really scared me."

"Sorry I scared you. Thank you for being there."

"Anytime." Around what would be lunchtime Noah called his mom hopefully would hear the hospital noises.

"Hey, mom sorry about last night?"

"Its ok just wish you would have said something."

"It was an emergency. I'm gonna stay there for 3 days." In the middle of the call, he felt sick getting sick without hiding it. He had another seizure he dropped his phone the call ended. 20 minutes later his phone went off it was his mom he was nervous it wasn't gonna be good.

"Hi, mom."

"Noah, what's wrong? I heard you throw up."

"Must have eaten something that didn't agree with me."

"Why did the call go dead?"

"I must have dropped the phone and ended the call. I'm fine." Later that day he called Jack he couldn't wait to hear his voice again.

"Hi, Jack."

"Noah?"

"Sorry I worried you. I'm having drug withdrawals that is why I'm in the hospital. Don't worry Jack I'll be fine. I love you so much."

"Love you so much too." Hearing Jack's voice made things better it was the first time they talked for a long time. Later that night their mom wanted to know more so she pulled Bayley aside.

"Bayley tell me the truth is Noah at a friend's house."

"Why are you asking?"

"We were talking on the phone he got sick then the phone went dead."

"He wasn't feeling all that great when he left to go to his friends house but had to go. It's probably just a bug don't worry mom."

"Thank you for telling me." Bayley felt bad for lying but the truth would make her worry more and couldn't do that to Noah.

Around 5 AM Bayley was awoken by this phone it was Noah he told him to pick him up at the hospital. Bayley got up went downstairs quietly not to wake up anyone got the keys drove to the hospital. Before being discharged from the hospital Noah was given anti-seizure medication to take them till the pills ran out. When he was ready to leave Bayley was waiting from him they drove home and went straight to bed. The next morning they were glad to see Noah was home he was able to get them to let him stay home. A week later Lorie noticed a hospital wrist band on Noah's dresser while putting his clothes away she wondered where it came from. When Noah and Bayley came home from she confronted them with it.

"Noah I found a hospital wrist band on your dresser where did it come from and Bayley did you have anything do with it?"

"When I was at my friends house I wasn't feeling too good I guess I was sicker then I thought. All I remember was passing out then waking up in the hospital with dehydration. Bayley didn't know anything about this."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't want to worry you. I'm fine now."

2014

Shortly after getting back together for good Noah introduced Bayley to Jack and Luke. The moment Jack and Bayley met Jack looked at him.

"Jack this is my younger brother Bayley the one you talked on the phone."

"Hi, Bayley." The two acted nicely toward each other till Noah left the room Jack gave Bayley an angry dirty look.

"I can't believe you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Its all your fault the drugs the fact I almost died because of drugs all because you couldn't pick up the fucking phone." Bayley couldn't believe what Jack was saying to him.

"Seriously you're blaming me."

"I kept calling you but you didn't care and kept ignoring me like my feelings didn't matter. I wonder what Noah would think about you."

"I umm." Jack cut him off still yelling at him then Bayley ran off crying Luke looked back at him with that I cant believe you look.

"Jack, how could you be that mean? You know he didn't do this to reck your life. You need to apologize to him." Luke found Bayley in the corner crying he took him by the hand and held him till he stopped crying.

"I can see why my brother acts towards you as a second father."

"Jack didn't mean any of it. He still dealing with it all." Jack walked inside Bayley backed away like he was scared.

"I'm sorry for how I acted towards you. Why did you stopped talking to him and letting Noah use your phone?"

"I overheard my mom saying I was getting a new phone with a new number so I backed everything up. I give my old phone to my cousin. I must have forgotten about your number because I would never have done that you on purpose." The two made up right as Noah came back he had a feeling something was up.

"Did something happen when I was gone?"

"Jack and Bayley didn't get along at first and had a little fight but things worked out."

"I'm glad because I want the love of life and my brother to get along."


End file.
